


Способный ученик

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтью готов сделать ради Уилла все что угодно, нужно только попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способный ученик

Мэтью Браун всегда был способным учеником. Если где-то ему не хватало усидчивости или что-то с первого раза просто «не доходило», как, например, дроби в математике, он не сдавался, нет. Наоборот: Мэтью мог до рассвета просидеть над учебниками и зубрить, зубрить, зубрить, чтобы утром исправить позорную тройку на заслуженную твердую четверку, а то и пятерку.

Школьные учителя хвалили Брауна, а он, как уличный щенок, в свою очередь, радовался каждому доброму слову. 

Типичный недолюбленный ребенок из неблагополучной американской семьи, где мать каждый вечер приводила в дом мужиков и спала с ними за бутылку дешевого пойла или дозу кокаина, на четверть разбавленного стиральным порошком.

Вот только, вместо того чтобы закончить свою жизнь в канаве с пулей в животе или сдохнуть от передозировки – что в итоге произошло с его матерью, – Мэтью получил аттестат с отличием и поступил в медицинский колледж. 

* * *

К концу первого курса Браун перепробовал всевозможные наркотики и алкоголь, набил несколько татуировок и успел побывать в полиции за пьяную драку и мелкий разбой. 

Девушки его обожали: в тенях, залегших под глазами, в дерганности и нервозности было что-то такое, что очаровывало с первого взгляда. И все бы ничего, если бы не отвращение Мэтью ко всему физическому: когда одна из девчонок на очередной студенческой вечеринке полезла к нему в штаны, Брауна едва не вывернуло. 

Той самой ночью он первый раз отнял у человека жизнь. Жертвой оказалась пьяная проститутка, согласившаяся на минет в подворотне за двадцатку. 

Когда Мэтью достал нож, она даже не успела ничего сообразить. На пятнадцатом ударе Браун зажмурился от накатившей волны оргазма и шумно выдохнул в затылок своей жертвы.

Волосы девушки пахли шампунем и дешевыми духами; он навсегда запомнил этот запах. 

Ведь не зря говорят, что первое убийство – это как первая любовь.

* * *

За все время работы в Балтиморской клинике для душевнобольных преступников Мэтью выбирался на охоту всего пару раз, когда пресса наперебой начала пестрить заголовками о серийном убийце. Его комната превратилась в алтарь имени маньяка из Мэриленда. На фоне десятков статей, которыми были обклеены стены поверх обоев, несколько жалких заметок про мертвых проституток казались песчинкой в море.

Возможно, снимки обезображенных девушек разбудили в нем жажду крови, а может, все дело было в том, что Браун малодушно надеялся: рано или поздно судьба столкнет его с тем, кого журналисты окрестили «Чесапикским Потрошителем». 

Мэтью представлял, сколько всего они могли бы сделать вместе. Это воодушевляло и пугало одновременно. Когда он убивал очередную шлюху за стоянкой для грузовиков, ему не хотелось славы Потрошителя. Это было своего рода послание. Он хотел однажды посмотреть в глаза парню, который поставил на уши весь Балтимор, и, возможно, увидеть в чужом взгляде себя. Браун знал, он был уверен: одиночество перестало бы ассоциироваться с непосильной ношей. Они разделили бы эту ношу поровну. По крайней мере, пока кому-то из них не пришлось бы умереть.

Когда же в клинику под конвоем привезли Уилла Грэма, Мэтью не верил своему счастью.

* * *

– Я сделаю для тебя все что угодно, – прошептал Браун в затылок Уиллу. 

Крупные черные локоны напоминали волосы его самой первой жертвы. В какой-то момент Мэтью почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной, а пальцы, держащие связку ключей, дрожат. 

– Только скажи, – добавил он с мольбой в голосе, снимая с Грэма наручники.

– Все что угодно, да? – Уилл обернулся. 

По спине Брауна пробежал холодок. Он едва заметно кивнул, улыбнувшись бледными губами. В спину ему был направлен глазок камеры видеонаблюдения.

– Убей Ганнибала Лектера.

Мэтью облизал губы, сделал шаг назад и побрел прочь, вертя на пальце кольцо с ключами. 

* * *

Его одержимость Грэмом не пошатнулась, даже когда он узнал, кто действительно все это время скрывался под маской Чесапикского Потрошителя. Уилл стал убийцей руками Брауна, и Мэтью нравилось это чувство. Он смотрел, как из вскрытых вен Лектера сочится кровь; запах меди смешался с запахом хлорки из бассейна. 

Ему казалось, что он будет волноваться, как мальчишка, но нет – Браун поражался собственному ледяному спокойствию и тому, как уверенно рука сжимала рукоять пистолета. 

Шаги агентов ФБР, ворвавшихся в помещение, он услышал слишком поздно.

* * *

Рана была смертельной. Мэтью не чувствовал боли, а значит, для него все было кончено. Захлебываясь собственной кровью, он все же сумел выбить из-под ног Ганнибала то чертово шатающееся ведро, прежде чем мир вокруг сузился до крохотной точки. Еще несколько секунд, и сознание накрыло холодной черной пеленой.

Мэтью Браун всегда был способным учеником. И отличным исполнителем. За мгновение до смерти он надеялся, что Уилл Грэм запомнит его именно таким.


End file.
